Monstars: The Call of The Wilderness
by DragonBallZJam3000
Summary: It was the beginning of summer and the Monstars decided to go on a camping trip in the wilderness with some of their friends. When they reached to the campgrounds, the boys were having fun. But later on, Blanko meets a lovely woman named Lola Monroe and the two of them starts to develop a crush on each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was the first day of summer and the Monstars were in their backyard sitting on beach chairs next to their pool with their sunglasses on and their jerseys off while the sweat was dripping off their bodies. The boys were reading sports magazines while drinking a glass of cold lemonade. The rest of the Monstars stopped reading their magazine when Pound started speaking. "Well boys, it's the first day of do you guys want to do first?" Bupkus,Blanko,Bang, and Nawt worked together to brainstorm ideas on what they should do for the first day of summer. Finally, the four Monstars had an idea. "How about we go on a camping trip to explore the wilderness?" Bupkus suggested. Blanko replied,"Yeah can go hiking and explore nature."

Bang said "We can even roast marshmallows, roast hot dogs, cook some beans, and make delicious s'mores for dessert." Nawt added, "Don't forget about fishing." Pound thought about it for a bit and liked the idea of going camping. "That's not a bad idea you guys." said Pound, "In fact, that's a great idea! We'll start our camping trip this Wednesday." Bupkus,Blanko,Bang, and Nawt both gave each other a hive five after Pound accepted the asked "Hey Pound, can we text to our friends to see if they would like to come too?" "Sure. I don't see why not. "Pound said.

The Monstars grabbed their cell phones out from their pocket and starts texting to their friends to see if they want to join them on their camping trip. After they finished texting their friends about their upcoming camping trip, the boys did some planning on how they'll be prepared for the trip. Pound said, "Alright boys, it's settled. We're going camping on Wednesday!"The Monstars cheered with excitement when they knew that they were about to go camping on Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, the Monstars were in the kitchen eating pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, and toast for breakfast with orange juice. While eating their meal, the boys were coming up with plans for their camping trip. "Man you guys, I can't wait to go camping with some of our friends." Bupkus said. Bang agreed with him, "You got that right Bupkus. I'll even bring some of my cooking supplies to cook some food when we start camping tomorrow." Nawt was also excited for the camping trip. "This is going to awesome!" he said with glee, "When we go fishing tomorrow, I'm gonna catch a huge fish!" "This is exciting dudes!" Blanko said, "Who knows what we'll discover in the wilderness."

After Pound finished his pancakes, he told the boys to calm down the boys down and told them that they need a plan before their trip starts tomorrow. "Alright boys, listen up. If we want to prepare ourselves for the wilderness we'll need some equipment."Nawt asked, "Like what Pound?" Pound replied, "You know, stuff like food,water,snacks, new clothes and fishing gear." Bupkus said, "That doesn't sound too much. So all we gotta do is do a little shopping and we'll have all the stuff we need for our camping trip tomorrow."

Pound replied, "Exactly."

Nawt had a question and decided to ask Pound about it, "That sounds like a good idea Pound but why do we need new clothes?"Pound replied, "To make us look like we're prepared for the understood and said, "Oh, that makes perfect sense." "Alright then. Today, we'll head to the mall to get all the stuff we need for tomorrow."Pound told the others. After the Monstars finished eating breakfast and cleaned their dirty dishes, they went into their car inside the garage of their mansion. After Pound opens the door with the garage door opener, he drives the car out of the he closed the garage door, he drove the car away from the mansion to head to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:3**

Meanwhile inside the mall, the Monstars were about to do some shopping for some camping equipment for their big camping trip tomorrow. Pound said, "Alright boys. Now that we're here let's get down to business." Pound gave the rest of Monstars different tasks to find what they need for their trip. "Bupkus and Bang, you two will be in charge of getting snacks and the stuff we need to make s'mores." Bupkus said, "No problem Pound. Buying snacks and the stuff we need to make s'mores from the store is easy." "Bupkus is right." Bang said, "We'll do fine." Pound smiled and said, "That's the spirit!" The orange leader continued giving each task for his teammates and himself. "Nawt and Blanko, you two will be in charge of getting the fishing gear and I'll buy us all some backpacks to put our camping stuff in."

"Sounds like a great plan Pound." said Nawt.

"Yeah man, we'll be able to get everything we need for our trip in a flash." Blanko said as he snaps his fingers together.

"Good to hear that!" Pound said with a smile, "Now let's split up and get shopping! Meet me at the food court for lunch at 12:00." The five Monstars went to different shops and stores inside the mall to get everything they need for their big camping trip. After two hours of shopping, Pound and the rest of the boys met each other at the food court while holding lots of shopping bags. Pound said, "Right on time you guys. Did all of you get everything we need for our camping trip?" "Bupkus replied, "We sure did Pound. Bang and I got all the snacks we need for our trip." Bang said, "We also got boxes of graham crackers, milk chocolate bars, and bags of marshmallows to make s'mores."

Nawt said, "Blanko and I also got fishing rods and other fishing supplies."

Blanko asked Pound, "What about you Pound? Did you get the backpacks?"

Pound replied, "I sure did. I got us all some backpacks that has the same color we do." Pound and the rest of the boys went to an empty table and sat down on each five chairs after they put bags next to their seats. The boys were exhausted after shopping for two hours. Suddenly, the rest of the Monstars heard Nawt's stomach growling. Nawt rubbed his belly and said, "Man, all of that shopping sure works up an appetite." Pound got out of his sit and asked his team, "What do you boys say we get a pepperoni pizza for lunch?" "Yeah." Bupkus,Blanko,Bang, and Nawt said as they smiled. The rest of the boys liked the idea and got out their seats as they head to a pizzeria outlet named, "Papa Lorenzo's Pizza." to get a pepperoni pizza lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:4**

Thirteen minutes later in the food court, the Monstars were sitting back at their table, eating slices of pepperoni pizza they ordered with a side of garlic knots in a medium plastic container, tomato dipping sauce, and drinking cups of cherry cola. While the five aliens were enjoying their lunch, they heard the notification sound from their phones inside their pockets. They grabbed their phones out of their pockets and saw text messages from Bugs,Daffy,Porky,Taz,Wile E. Coyote,and Yosemite Sam. "Hey guys, we got a bunch text from some of our friends." Nawt told his friends with his mouth full of pizza. Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Bang glared at Nawt after he finished talking while chewing his pizza.

"We already knew that group texted them yesterday. Remember?" Bang reminded Nawt.

Nawt replied with his mouth full of pizza once again, "Oh yeah."

"And don't talk with your mouth full Nawt! You'll choke!" Bupkus scolded at him.

Nawt swallowed his pizza and showed an embarrassing smile as his face starts to blush. "Oops,sorry." He said while blushing. "Anyway, let's see the text messages some of our friends sent us about joining us on our camping trip tomorrow." Pound said told the others. The Monstars looked at the text messages Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Taz, Wile E. Coyote, and Yosemite Sam. Their messages read:

 **Bugs** : A camping trip huh? I was going to organize my carrot collection in my rabbit hole tomorrow, but I don't see why not. What time do you us to meet you guys in front of your mansion?

 **Daffy** : Meh,why not? I got nothing better else to do this summer.

 **Porky** : A camping trip sounds like a great idea! Count me in!

 **Taz** : Oh! A camping trip? Taz wanna come too!

 **Wile E. Coyote** : Sounds splendid.

 **Yosemite Sam** : A camping trip? Ah what the heck. Can't say no to a camping trip that tests your manliness.

The Monstars text back: Hey guys! We're glad that some of you boys will be joining us on our big camping trip. It's going to be a lot of fun! We'll go hiking, explore nature, have a picnic, roast marshmallows, make s'mores, and sleep in cool comfortable cabins. Meet us outside our mansion at 10:30 tomorrow in the morning. After the five boys finished texting, they put their cell phones back in their pockets. "Alright boys." Pound said to the others, "Now that we texted some of our friends about our camping trip, let's finish our pizza lunch and shop for some clothes for us to wear for tomorrow." The five Monstars continued to eat their large pepperoni pizza, garlic knots, and drink their cups of cherry cola in the food court before they shop for new clothes to wear for their big camping trip tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:5**

After the Monstars finished their pizza lunch and cleaned their table, they left the food court with satisfied looks on their faces while rubbing their bellies filled with pizza. "Man that was good pizza." said Blanko. Bang sighed, "You can say that again Blanko." Pound agreed. "Those garlic knots were good too." Nawt said while licking tomato sauce off his fingers. Bupkus said, "I couldn't agree with you guys more." Suddenly, Bupkus let out a huge burp which startled the rest of the boys and caused him to blush while smiling as he excused himself. "Whoops, pardon me." Bupkus said. "Alright boys." Pound said to the others, "Now that we had our lunch, let's shop for new clothes for our camping trip tomorrow morning and head home."

"I can't wait to try out some new clothes!" Nawt said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah dude. This is gonna be awesome!" said Blanko.

"New clothes for camping? I'm in!" said Bang.

"I'm in too!" Bupkus said with delight.

"Glad you boys are on board with this." said Pound, But before we buy any clothes for our camping trip, we'll need to do some browsing before start choosing what clothes we want to wear. After we choose the clothes we like, we'll head to the dressing room to see if they fit. After that, we'll get back into our jerseys and sneakers in the dressing room then pay for our new clothes."

"Sounds like a pretty solid plan Pound." said Bupkus.

"It sure is." Pound replied, "Now come on boys, time to shop for some camping clothes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:6**

While the five Monstars carried their bags full of groceries and stuff they need for their camping trip tomorrow, they went to a store inside the mall that sells clothes, shoes, pants, jackets, and many more. When the boys got inside, they were amazed at the numerous amounts of clothes they have in the store."Alright boys!" Pound said as he got the others' attention, "We're going to look for some new clothes to wear for our camping trip tomorrow." "Awesome Pound! So what's the plan?" asked Blanko. Pound starts explaining his plan to the other Monstars. "It's easy. All we have to do is look around and see if there's any clothes that we would like to wear and find out if their right size for us by trying them on in the dressing room. After that, we'll put our jerseys, shorts, and sneakers back on, purchase our new clothes, and get the heck out of here."

"Sounds a great plan Pound. I can't wait to try on some new clothes!" Bupkus said smiling.

"Well, you're the boss. Let's do it!" said Bang.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Nawt said.

"Okay guys, let's finish our shopping!" Pound told the others.

So the five Monstars went to the men's section and started their search for new clothes and shoes to wear for their camping trip. After trying on some shoes and boots, they picked the one's they like and the one's that fit. The boys continued their search for new clothes in the store. After 15 minutes of searching, the Monstars finally found some clothes they like. The five of them headed to the dressing room while carrying the clothes they chose to try on.

Pound chose a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and light brown hiking boots; Bupkus chose a white muscle shirt, blue pants, and black boots; Blanko chose a blue and black plaid shirt, grey shorts, and dark blue tennis shoes; Bang chose a grey muscle shirt,dark brown shorts, and beige boots; and Nawt chose a royal blue t shirt, beige shorts, and red sneakers.

"Okay boys." says Pound, "Now that we've chosen the clothes we would like to wear tomorrow, the next step is to try them on to see if they fit."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" said Nawt.

The Monstars carried their clothes to the dressing booths in the men's side of the dressing room and closed the curtains so they can change clothes. After they took off their jerseys, shorts, and sneakers, the boys changed into the clothes they chose to wear for their big trip. Each Monstar looked themselves in the mirrors in the dressing booths so they can see how they look. The Monstars were impressed of how they look wearing the clothes they chose while looking in their mirrors; especially Bupkus. Bupkus started smiling as he wiggled his eyebrows and flexing his muscles while looking at his reflection from the mirror.

"These clothes fit perfectly." he said to himself, "Looking good Bupkus." Bupkus pushed his hair back with his right hand and bounced back into its normal position. "Mmmmm, handsome." Bupkus said in a deep voice. "Alright boys." Pound said to the others, "Before we change back into our normal clothes, let's see what we look like in these clothes first."The five Monstars got out of the dressing booths and saw each other wearing the clothes they chose to wear for their camping trip. Pound was impressed at how amazingly stunning his friends look. "Wow! You guys look amazing!" he complimented the others.

"Thanks Pound." said Bang, "You look pretty good in those clothes too."

"Yeah dude." said Blanko, "You look awesome!"

Pound smiled and replied, "Thanks you guys. I thought the exact same thing when I saw myself in these clothes, and they fit too."

"I agree! "Nawt said with glee, "We look so cool in these clothes!"

"You can say that again. These clothes makes me look like a hunk." Bupkus said while smiling and flexing his right muscle.

Bang rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Whatever you say Romeo."

"Alright boys." Pound said to his crew, "Now that we know the clothes we chose are the right size for us, let's change back into our normal clothes, purchase our new clothes, and head back home." "This is gonna be awesome!" Nawt said with glee, "Wait until our friends gets a load of us tomorrow!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After the Monstars went back to the dressing booths, they changed back into their jerseys, shorts, and sneakers. When the boys left the dressing room, they carried their bags including the clothes they chose to wear for their camping trip and went straight to the checkout line to purchase their new clothes. After ten minutes of waiting in line, they purchased their clothes and left the store carrying their shopping bags. The boys were exhausted after doing a lot of shopping for the things they need for their big camping trip tomorrow. "Dudes, I'm exhausted from all of that shopping." Blanko groaned as he wiped sweat off his head.

"You're not the only one Blanko." Nawt replied.

"Guys I couldn't agree more." said Bang.

"Me too. This has to be the most exhausting day of our lives." Nawt moaned.

"C'mon you guys." Pound told the others, "I know we're feeling sluggish after shopping for so long but that's ok. Once we head back to our car, we can get the heck out of here and start packing for our trip tomorrow when we get back home." "That's good, I'm tired of shopping." Bang groaned. Suddenly the rest of the Monstars heard Nawt's stomach growling. "I don't know about you guys but I'm super hungry." said Nawt.

"Maybe when we get back home, I can cook up some pork chops with mashed potatoes, green beans, and blueberry pie for dessert before we start packing for our camping trip." said Bang. "Well it is getting a little late anyway." Pound said while looking at the clock from his cell phone. "C'mon boys, let's head home." The five Monstars left the mall carrying their shopping bags and went back to the parking lot where their car is. After they put their bags in the trunk, the boys went back into their car and drove out of the parking lot to head back to their mansion to eat dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:8**

Meanwhile back in the Monstars' mansion, after the gang got back from the mall, the boys put all of their snacks for camp on the kitchen counter,and their camping clothes and supplies in their rooms, The Monstars were in the kitchen eating pork chops with mashed potatoes and green beans Bang made for dinner while waiting for his blueberry pie to bake in their oven. The rest of the boys enjoyed their meal as they continue to eat.

Blanko swallowed his food and said, "Man Bang, these pork chops are delicious with these mashed potatoes and green beans."

Bang smiled at Blanko's complement. "Thanks Blanko. I appreciate that." he replied.

Suddenly, the gang heard the oven's timer go off when Bang's pie was finished baking. He got out of his seat and went to the oven to check on his pie. When Bang opened the oven's lid while wearing oven mitts, he saw how good his pie looked. "Oh good my pie done." he said as he puts the pie on the counter to cool down. Pound,Bupkus,Blanko,and Nawt smelled the delicious aroma from Bang's blueberry pie from the kitchen to the dining room and loved it. "Mmm,that pie smells good." said Bupkus.

Bang replied, "It sure does. I'll let it cool down for five minutes so we can eat some for dessert." Bang went to his seat and the rest of the Monstars continued to finish their dinner. After the Monstars finished eating their dinner, the five started to discuss about where they are going for their big camping trip. "So where are we going for our camping trip tomorrow Bupkus?" asked Pound. Bupkus replied, "I was thinking we should go to The Warner Bros. National Park. I looked it up last week and it's got comfy cabins, a beautiful environment, a nice, clean lake, and it even has a basketball court." "That sounds awesome dude!" said Blanko. "I agree Blanko." says Nawt, "That does sound awesome!"

"Yeah Bupkus." said Pound, "That sounds like a great place for camping."

"It sure does." Bupkus replied.

"Hey Bang." said Blanko,"Is the pie cool enough to eat yet?" Bang replied, "Yeah, it's cool enough to eat."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Bang grabbed a knife from the top kitchen drawer and cut the pie into five rest of the Monstars lined up in front of him as he placed one slice of blueberry pie on each of their plate with a spatula. After Bang puts the last slice on his plate, he heads back to the dining room with the rest of the Monstars and started eating their slices of pie. "Mmmm, this blueberry pie is delicious Bang!" said Blanko. "You can say that again." said Bupkus.

"This tastes good. Thanks for the pie Bang." said Nawt. "No problem." Bang replied. "Alright boys." said Pound. "Let's start packing our bags and take a nice shower so we can get ready for our camping trip tomorrow. We'll make our lunches after breakfast first thing in the morning." So after the Monstars clean the dishes and put them away, they all went upstairs into their rooms and started packing most of their belongs in their camping bags.

In Bupkus' room, while he was packing his stuff in his bag, he grabbed Mr. Snuggles, his teddy bear from behind his pillow and gave it a big hug. "Hey ." he said to the stuffed bear, "Guess what? You're coming with me on our camping trip tomorrow. Bupkus gave his teddy bear a big kiss and said "goodnight" to it as he puts it in his bag. After each of the Monstars finished packing their bags and took turns taking a nice hot shower to freshen up, they all brushed their teeth in the bathroom and went back into their rooms to head to bed.

The five aliens went into pajamas and said "goodnight" to each other as they turn off the lights and headed straight to bed.


End file.
